


The Episode Where Walter and Ralph have a Very Touching Bonding Moment and Walter Possibly Inflects Some Questionable Morals on Ralph

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [25]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter and Ralph need something for their Rube Goldberg machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Episode Where Walter and Ralph have a Very Touching Bonding Moment and Walter Possibly Inflects Some Questionable Morals on Ralph

"Do you think Mom will mind if we take her purse? It's the perfect weight and size to bring down the toy train tracks for the Rube Goldberg machine," Ralph said, picking the purse up gingerly. Walter looked upstairs where Paige was typing away on some English essay. He figured that would keep her busy until the evening.

"Nah. Worst case scenario she's just going to get a free train and a couple of marbles. C'mon, let's go." Walter ushered Ralph out the door before Paige could wonder what they were scheming. It was for the good of the project.

**Author's Note:**

> Five minutes after they leave, Paige needs some white-out from her purse.


End file.
